Budnik/XV
Stary Bartosz siedział dotąd w miasteczku, ale rzeczy powoli zmieniać się w jego sprawie poczynały. Pomocnik niespodzianie poróżnił się z Żydem Bramkiem. Zatem śledztwo wskutek nowych jakichś zeznań i wziętych poszlaków tajemnie przerabiać się poczęło. Zwołany znowu Maciej, który gotów był pod groźbą i fukiem powiedzieć, co się komu podobało na samego nawet Pana Boga, zeznał, że konie niechybnie przyprowadził Bramko, że ojciec je chciał oddać Pomocnikowi, gdy na drodze został schwytany, że Żydzisko wreszcie przez zemstę tylko (bo stary Bartosz kradzieży jego przechowywać nie chciał) sam pierwszy zrobił fałszywe doniesienie. Prawda łatwo się bardzo popiera, tysiące więc dowodów na wzmocnienie tego zeznania znajdować poczęto. Jeden stary Bartosz tak się uparł w swoim dumnym i pogardliwym milczeniu, że trudno mu było nawet łagodnością usta otworzyć. Dlaczegóż - odezwał się starzec poważnie - wprzódyś pan tak nie postąpił, oszczędzając mojej starości, wstydu, cierpienia, które mi życie skróciło, a sobie zgryzoty na duszy? Pomocnik zaczął się wymawiać, zaczął coś przewracając papiery paplać, gryźć cybuch w gębie, pluć, kręcić się, popijać gorzałkę, zakąsać śledziem, i na tym się skończyło. Bartosz rozpowiedział nareszcie całą historię. Sprawa więc na tym stanęło, że ojca i syna miano wypuścić na porękę, gdyby się tylko świadectwa ich uczciwości przeszłej znalazły. Właśnie też wszystko teraz składać się poczynało jak najlepiej. Od wzięcia Bartosza, w lasach, które zamieszkiwali Mazury, dawał się czuć brak tego naczelnika, który nie mając żadnej władzy nad bracią, największy przecież na nich wpływ wywierał. W początku może wszyscy radzi byli, że surowe oko i usta, co ich nieraz karciły, na czas się od nich oddalają, ale wkrótce poczuli dotkliwie, jak im starego Bartosza brakło: ni kogo się poradzić, ni komu poskarżyć, ni leczyć i pocieszać nie było. W niedzielę zajść się, jak się schodzono do jego chaty na posłuchanie o starych czasach, nie było gdzie. Kilku młodzieży wybierało się na flis, a tu umowy z Żydami zrobić i kontraktu dopilnować nie było komu; inni chcieli pójść belki w sąsiedni las ciosać, ale zabrakło także Bartosza, co by za wszystkich o warunki się z Żydem rozmówił. Jeden i drugi zaczęli mówić: - Ot, źle nam bez starego! Taki co źle, to źle. I taki nie godzi się, żebyśmy go w biedzie opuścili; wszak on nas każdego i nieraz ratował. - A jakbyśmy pomyśleli? - Cóż my wymyślim? - Czyż to już niewinnego poratować nie można? - A gdybyśmy się złożyli? - dorzucił jeden po cichu. - Tak! Jakby to było z czego! - Porzućcież! Znajdzie się, aby wola tylko. Tu skórka lisia, tam kilka zajęczych; gdzieś może i łosia; u tego trochę masła, u drugiego niepotrzebne cielę. Żebyśmy chcieli, znalazłoby się, posprzedawszy, z czego złożyć jakiś grosz. Wielu wprawdzie nie bardzo na to przystać chciało, ale gdy się starsi na to zgodzili, drugim już było wstyd, i niejeden odwiązał z brudnego węzełka zachowany groszyk z westchnieniem składając go do kupki. W chacie pana Marcina, niedaleko Bartoszowej budy położonej, zeszli się wszyscy w sobotę i tam przy kieliszku (bo Marcinowi na to stało, kawał bowiem pola obrabiał, a syna miał, co mu, służąc dworsko, dopomagał po troszce), poczęli się naradzać, komu pójść do Pomocnika. I trzech starszych, a wymowniejszych, i śmielszych ofiarowało się do tej ciężkiej posługi. - Wszystko to dobrze - rzekł jeden po naradzie - ale jak starego, da Bóg, uwolnią, a do domu wróci, dalibóg, nie wiem, co będzie, - A co ma być? - mruknął inny. - Albo go nie znacie? O córce nie wie, a jak się dowie, nie zniesie tego lekko. - Ba! Alboż to on pierwszy! - Nie chciałabym też być na miejscu Pawłowej! - mruknęła gospodyni. - O, bieda jej będzie! - At, wylazłszy z gorszego kłopotu... - Co to wy gorszym nazywacie? Pan Bój wie, co gorsze! Niewinnemu nigdzie się nic nie stanie, a tu sam Bóg nie poradzi na takie nieszczęście. - Oj, prawda, pani Marcinowa! Ależ taki, gdyby stary powrócił, to by coś pomyślał. Córka oszalała, dwór pomaga, ale to nie na długo: potem przyjdzie golizna i nędza. - A! Zamilkli. Marcin pokiwał głową i wąsa pokręcił. - Wszystko taki - rzekł - lepiej, żeby gospodarz był w domu. - Tylko mu na razie nie mówcie o tym. - Musi już wiedzieć. - Nie, nie! Któż by się zaś odważył z tym do niego przystąpić. Długo tak jeszcze gwarzyli budnicy, aż gdy wódki i zakąski nie stało, pobrawszy z kąta strzelby, bez których ruszyć się nie mogą, pocałowawszy się z gospodarzem, a żonę jego z kolei wszyscy w rękę, rozeszli się umawiając, kto do miasteczka z Marcinem miał iść, o miejsce i godzinę. Nazajutrz rankiem, w borsuczych torbach, nowych łapciach i białych koszulach, ale bez strzelb, trzej wysłańcy spieszyli do pana Pomocnika. Na kraju lasu przyłączył się do nich przypadkowo idący czwarty (była to niedziela) i tak gwarząc powoli pociągnęli ku mieścinie, której szary kościołek, białą cerkiew i czarne domostwa z daleka widać było. Nie łatwo to w dzień targowy dostać się do tak wysokiego urzędnika, jakim jest w miasteczku pan Pomocnik. Tysiąc interesowanych drzwi jego oblegają; i teraz właśnie tak było. Żydzi, szlachta, obywatele pomniejsi, wieśniacy ze skargami i pobojem, parochowie z pozdrowieniem - wszystko to napełniało dom, podwórze dworku, na którego czole wisząca tablica oznajmywała mieszkanie pana Pomocnika. Na barierach, na ziemi, pod płotami pełno było czekających ludzi, na ławach w ganku Izraelici, u drzwi kupa żołnierzy odstawnych. Pomocnik tymczasem weselił się w gronie dobranych przyjaciół i szanownej połowicy, jak on równie wesołej w towarzystwie i lubiącej tę wesołość czerpać nie tak w sercu, które często bywa próżne, jak raczej w butelce, która zawsze pełna być może; zwłaszcza gdy tylko o napełnienie jej okowitą chodzi. Na kanapie odartej, wysiedzonej i kulawych krzesłach zasiadali dostojni goście, w których gronie pierwsze miejsce zajmował w nowiuteńkiej węgierce z kapszukiem u pętlicy ekonom para Jana. Rozmawiano o różnych zajmujących przedmiotach, o umarłym nagle sołdacie, o zabitym Żydzie, o skradzionych koniach. Wódeczka krążyła po raz trzeci czy czwarty przed kiełbasą, którą nareszcie zadośćczyniąc powszechnemu oczekiwaniu wniósł na obitym półmisku służący w nowiusieńkich łapciach. Był to pokojowiec gospodarza. Posiłkowała go w posłudze, rozdając szczupłą ilość krzywych widelców między gości, kucharka dziwnie brudna i utłuszczona, której nogi nie w obuwiu narodowym, ale w podartych trzewikach pani, na boso włożonych, po podłodze szelepały. Goście rzucili się do kiełbasy, której pożarcie poprzedzono było jeszcze raz wódeczką. Gospodarz bez ceremonii pierwszy sobie nabrał na talerz, a potem ręką wskazał półmisek żonie i gościom. W ostatku żywili się sosem z cebulą i chlebem maczanym pisarz i kancelaria składająca się z kosookiego, kulawego i łysego mieszczańczuka. Po śniadaniu i rozjechaniu się gości, których prosić na obiad zwyczaju nie było, przystąpił usiadłszy na ławie w ganku Pomocnik z fajką do posłuchania przybyłych z prośbami, skargami itd. Przyszła wreszcie kolej na budników, którzy z nieśmiałością przystąpili do ławki zajętej przez wysokiego urzędnika. - No! a czego chcecie? - My tu, panie, przyszli za Bartoszem Młyńskim. - Czego? - Prosić za nim. - Hm! A gdzie prośba? - I popatrzył na ręce. Marcin wysunął się naprzód i całując w rękaw Pomocnika wsunął mu prośbę. Ten ją z flegmą obejrzał, pokiwał głową i spytał dość łagodnie: - A czegóż chcecie dla Bartosza? - Ażeby jasny pan uwolniliście go. On nic nie winien, zaświadczą wszyscy, że uczciwszego, chowaj Boże, człowieka u nas nie ma. Cały wiek nigdy go nawet o nic nie posądzono. - Hm! hm! Ja to i sam wiem, że on może nie winien, ale co chcecie? Prawo grunt! Był oskarżony. No! Co ja temu winien! Ja za wszystko odpowiadam. To niemałe dzieło. To dzieło! No, ale gadajcież, co byście chcieli? - Niech jasny pan uwolnią starego. - Tak! Uwolni! Tu prawo grunt! Uwolni! Ba! Ja odpowiadam za niego przed gubernatorem! Wam się zdaje, że ja tu sam sobą i że mogę, co chcę. - A tak, JWPanie! - A właśnie, że choć wiele mogę, bardzo wiele mogę, i prawie wszystko mogę, a jednak są takie rzeczy... Bo widzicie, wy tego, ciemni ludzie, nie rozumiecie, że tu zakon to dzieło! Budnicy pokłonili się w milczeniu. - I mógłbym uwolnić zresztą, jeśli zechcę, ale kto za niego ręczy? - My wszyscy. - No! No! Poczekajcież! Namyślę się, namyślę. Pójdziecie do kancelarii i pomówicie tam z moim sekretarzem... Do wieczora przeciągnęły się starania; zmierzchem nareszcie wydany został rozkaz uwolnienia dwóch budników, z tym jednak, żeby się na zapotrzebowanie stawili. Strzelbę Bartosza zabraną w budzie na ręce Marcina wydano. Budnik 015